


Let The Pieces Fall

by Gonishere



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Minor Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slow Burn, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonishere/pseuds/Gonishere
Summary: ♣ A dark and mysterious figure approaches Gon who was fatally injured on the hospital bed from his battle with Pitou. It offers to heal him, but at a cost. Gon quickly accepts the covenant with the individual and the figure deliberately disappears. He wakes up healed but his memory is in disarray, bringing headache to Killua as he attempts to make Gon remember who he was.♠





	1. Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> For future reference, Alluka does not exist in this AU.
> 
> This is a transfer story from Wattpad
> 
> The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.~

"Wake up."

"Don't leave me. Not again... " Killua said, struggling to breathe from the imposing nen that surrounded the unmoving body. Droplets trickled down his cheeks, falling onto the floor and his clothes. He grasped at his tear stained shirt as he watched a piece of him disappear before his eyes.

"Why?" he whispered, slowly placing his head on the side of his friend's hospital bed. "Why don't you ever listen! I-I wanted to go with you! We were suppose to fight it together! Didn't you know that? That's what you said right?" He breathed unevenly as he looked at his friend as if his question will be answered. The state that Gon was in pained Killua. He couldn't even be recognized from the amount of bandages that wrap his body. "We were a team remember?" Killua grabbed the bed sheets tightly. "A team..." Killua murmurs.

A figure opened the door in a cautious manner as though contemplating whether to go in or not. Killua wiped harshly at his tears with his long sleeved shirt before looking back at the door with a dark expression. It was the doctor who had been keeping an eye on Gon for the past couple of hours.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but we tried everything. The nen exorcists we brought in couldn't do it, the covenant he placed on himself is too strong. I think it's best if...we let him go."

Killua's eyes widen from the suggestion that was like a dagger to his heart. "Wait! Just give me some more time. I can find someone who can heal him." Killua's voice was desperate. "He won't die."

 _He won't_.

The doctor lowered his head and silently walked out of the room, closing the door along the way. Killua stared at the closed door for a while before looking back at his friend. "I'll save you." Killua vowed, slowly getting up from his position before advancing towards the door. He reached a hand to the metallic doorknob and hesitantly turned it over. "I promise," He whispered as he went out and closed the door behind him.

X

The repetitive sound of the clock hand ticked away every passing second until it struck eleven. The gears and cogs come to a stop provoking the hand to do the same.

The light flickered on and off from time to time as it reacted to the nen that continuously flowed from Gon's body. The eerie sounds of the machines clanged and growled as it worked to keep Gon alive.

The doorknob slowly turned and the door creeked open. Unfamiliar aura seeped through, circulating the room as it covered every crevice. The light's bulb blowed out killing the illumination that had once resided. A dark silhouette appeared from the doorway and the figure deliberately walked towards the almost lifeless body in the the center of the room and stopped short of Gon's bed.

In a miracle, Gon began to respond to the mysterious presence in the room.  
He had a rude awakening as the aura began to suffocate him in addition to the bandages that hugged his face. His body twitched.

The silhouette silently watched the laying figure resembling a distressed animal that would be best if it was put out of its misery. His hand overstretched and hovered over the bandages that concealed Gon's face. With two fingers he slowly tore through the fabric. Gon wheezed and gasped for air for him to quickly inhale the malice aura that crushed his lungs and burned the walls of his throat.

Watery eyes shot open to look around their field of vision. What Gon saw was startling, for the silhouette's face was obscure of any features as though he was a contour of a drawing. Nen had hid his appearance.

His first instinct was to get as far away from it as possible. Gon attempted to lift his arm, but to no avail. The damage from the fight with Pitou took a heavy toll to his body. Sharp and rigid breaths left his mouth in response to the excruciating pain that engulfed his frame.

"You seem to be in a hurry," The figure said, jabbing a finger deeply into the tendons of Gon's arm.

Stifling a cry from the sudden contact, Gon bit the inner side of his cheek, drawing blood. Tears started to form from the back of his eyes. He wanted to lunge words at the man, but they seem to retreat back into his throat.

The figure intently watched Gon's actions as he dug his finger deeper into his arm. Tears fell from Gon's cheek from the torment.

"I can heal you from your pain," It finally said. "But at two costs. One will happen soon and the other in the near future." it ended coldly, releasing the pressure on Gon's arm. Gon's vision becomes a blur from the tears that now gather at his eyelashes.

 _It'll heal me?_ He didn't want to be stuck in this state of pain. Gon knows the limit his body can withstand before his own nen consumes him into eternal sleep. He didn't have much time left. However the strange interaction left a pit in Gon's stomach. He didn't know who this person was, or why he's doing this.

The figure thought the boy was too silent so it spoke up. "Or is it that you don't want to see your family again?"

The atmosphere became chilling from the mention of family.

Realization hit Gon, if he died he wouldn't be able to see Mito, his grandma, or Killua anymore. _I don't want that_. A "m" sound escaped Gon's throat in protest.

"If you want to be healed. Close your eyes," the figure commanded as he loomed over Gon.

Gon hesitantly closed his eyes until he couldn't see the man anymore. The figure extended his hand over Gon's face and drew in all of his nen that encompassed the room and focused it onto his hand. He then released his nen, enveloping Gon's body. It reacted to the nen that was flowing out of Gon and suppressed it back into his form, closing his pores. His leftover nen slowly dissipated into thin air. Gon's eyes remained closed as he drifts into slumber.


	2. Who are you?!

Amber eyes slowly open to the darkness that encompassed the room. It was as though he hadn't closed his eyes. He wiggled around and heard a shift of soft fabric that was over him. Gon believed that he was in his room however things felt off.

The atmosphere felt cold and the sound of gears turning told him otherwise. His vision soon became accustomed to the dark to see a transparent curtain surrounding the bed he was in. The boy slowly got up and placed his feet onto the cold tile floor, bringing shocks throughout his legs. He walked towards the curtains and slowly moved them aside.

_Where am I?_

Eyes scanned the area and noticed that there are gifts that were wedged in the corner of the room. He walked towards them and knelt down, picking a random one up. It was an envelope. He opened the envelope and read the words plastered on the card.

"I hope you get better Gon. I know you'll survive."

The card was anonymous but a business card was attached to the inside. It displayed an address and a number.

"What is this even for?" He whispered as he flipped the card around hoping that it had more information.

His sight drifted towards a item that stood out the most. It was a wooden fishing pole and near the handle there was a envelope attached. He gingerly placed the business card in between his teeth and opened the envelope with his hands. The words on the card looked faint and delicate as though if it were pressed down hard enough, the letters will fall to pieces.

I know you'll need this when you get better.

-Killua

The name was slightly smudged by a faint spot that looked like a tear stain.

"Ki-llua?" Gon mouthed the words through clenched teeth as to not drop the card, but nothing came to mind. It made Gon's heart heavy from looking at the name.

This became very frustrating.

He took the business card from his mouth and looked at it once more.

_Maybe this will give me the answers I need._

Gon spent minutes carefully looking through all of the gifts he received with names attached to them, but nothing looked familiar except for one. It was a stuffed foxbear and the tag has the name Mito written on it.

"Aunt?"

It was the only name he could recall out of all he received which unsettled Gon.

 _Maybe I need to find her instead_.

Gon stood up, roamed around the room, and found the exit door. He stepped out of the room which led to an empty parking lot. The loose gravel of the road rubbed against Gon's feet making small but visible cuts on the sole and heel. The frigid breeze was constant, bringing chills to be sent up his spine. He wrapped himself with his arms to create some heat but it wasn't to the amount he wanted it to be. Tilting his head up, he viewed that the sky was painted black, but bright stars splattered the canvas.

Thinking that he needed to stay in the room until morning arrived, he started to head back but a voice halted him.

"I see your alive.~" The voice was deep and carried a hint of enthusiasm as it was carried through the breeze, bringing a wave of tension throughout Gon's form.

Gon instinctively placed his fists up in the air in a battle stance as he whipped his head back and forth in search for the source of the noise.

"Who are you!" His voice quivered, but it still held the determination as he yelled to no where in particular hoping that the volume will fend off the stranger.

"Don't tell me you forgot who I am,~" The voice chuckled as it became louder.

A red-haired man suddenly appeared before Gon and the atmosphere he held made Gon shudder. The figure's golden eyes narrowed as he paced towards the boy, the corners of his mouth upturned into a grin as he gracefully placed his fingers up to his chin.

Gon still doesn't understand who this man was and why he was here. Gon's feet backed up as the man got dangerously closer.

"Do you remember our deal we made in heavens arena?~"

"Deal?" Gon echoed "What deal?". He would of remembered if he made a deal with a person who's appearance looked so odd.

The man didn't appear to like Gon's response as his grin was replaced with a frown. "That the next time we fight our lives will be placed on the line." He answered seriously.

"What!" Gon said bewildered "What are you talking about?!" Without looking behind him he stumbled on a larger piece of gravel. Suddenly he heard a rush of air followed by a strong impact on the side of his face as he went flying across the parking lot.


End file.
